onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Milo
| affiliation = | occupation = | alias = | jva = Yasunori Masutani }} Milo is a citizen of Dressrosa. While he was a toy, he was known as "Onepoco". Appearance Milo is a chubby man with light-colored hair and beard (dark brown in the anime). He wears a light-colored shirt (light blue with white sleeves in the anime) with dark rims and collar. His shirt has his name on the front and the back has the word "*NOT*" over a line and "ONEPOCO". He also wears dark gray shorts. As Onepoco, he was a metallic toy dog with a pale gray body, floppy dark brown ears, and a light blue hat with the word "ONE" written in white on it. His right eye had a red X mark on it. His neck and tail were springs and his legs were made out of balls. Personality Milo is generally happy and playful around his family but during his time as a toy, he was secretly frustrated that his wife and son did not remember him at all. Relationships Family Milo loves his wife and son dearly. When he was turned into a toy, they completely forgot about his existence. To stay close to them, Milo put up a cheerful facade and acted as a playmate for his son. When he was turned back into a human, his family regained their memories of him. They were shocked that they had forgotten him, but Milo was just happy that they were together again. History Past Milo was once a human and had a wife and a son. After Doflamingo came to Dressrosa ten years ago, Milo got turned into a dog-looking toy by Sugar's Hobi Hobi no Mi powers. Dressrosa Arc He first appeared when his son wanted to ride him, but Milo told him he was too heavy. His wife and son denied having a husband and father, respectively. He then continued to walk around town with them. When Sugar's curse broke, Milo transformed back into a human and had a tearful reunion with his family. This reunion was soon cut short as Doflamingo trapped everyone on Dressrosa in his "bird cage". Manga and Anime Differences Instead of having dark-colored rims and collar in the manga, Milo's shirt was colored white in the anime. Also, there was an extra bit when an elephant and a lion were chasing him and his family, along with members of the Donquixote Pirates, one of which he recognized as the one who beat him mercilessly when he was still a toy and then proceeded to punch him in the face as retaliation. Trivia * The name "Onepoco" may be a pun: the English word "one" is pronounce as "wan", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a dog's bark. * When Milo returned to normal, his name was written on the front of his shirt. In a following panel, the words "*Not* Onepoco" can be seen on the back of his shirt. References Site Navigation ca:Milo fr:Milo it:Milo ru:Мило Category:Humans Category:Toys Category:Male Characters